


Mama Was A Beestinger: Joey

by ThatJoser



Series: Mama Was A Beestinger [1]
Category: Acquisitions Inc.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatJoser/pseuds/ThatJoser
Summary: In her days as a slave to the Orc Lord of Laerhaven, Rhalia met a man named Jakobi. Together, they had a child.





	1. My Joy

2 years after being torn from her family, Rhalia Beestinger finds herself carrying a newborn baby girl. The girl is serene and calm as Rhalia shifts her way through the shadows of Laerhaven's dungeons. She knows the poor child will not survive in this city and her only hope is to get her smuggled away.

 

As dawn approaches, Rhalia hurries with increasing urgency. The spells they use to hold her, and find her, are potent but vague. She knows they won't be able to pin-point her location if she keeps to a certain distance. She's been planning this for months. It is her only shot.

 

Outside the city walls, near an open drainage ditch, a group of halflings await their contact. They know only that she is one of Grandmother's and that what she carries is precious and invaluable. A soft sound and a flicker of reflective moonlight draws their attention to the grates of the sewer. They hurry to meet Grandmother's child. They instantly recognize the features in her face and know she is genuine. "< _You are one! How did you end up here? We must free you!_ > They exclaim in their halfling tongue.

 

"< _No. There is no time for that._ >" She replies in a hoarse voice. In the darkness, they can just make out the collar around her neck, inscribed with runes and secured with a thick lock. They understand immediately.

 

"< _Where is the package?_ >"

 

She extends her arms with a heavy sigh. Heartbroken but determined. This is the only way. They gasp. They knew it would be something very important and valuable but this was not what they were expecting. Two, together, take the young child and wrap her in a clean cloak.

 

"She won't be any bother." Rhalia says in common. "She is my Joy. I will come for her one day." "< _Now go! Quickly! Tell my mother, should you see her, that I am well and not to worry._ >"

 

Nodding sadly, they depart. As they hurry back to the woods, they talk amongst themselves.

 

"< _She is rather cute for a human. What did sister say her name was? >_"

 

"< _I think she said something like.. 'Jo-ee'?_ >"

 

"< _Joey? That's an odd name for a girl human, isn't it? >_"

 

"< _Maybe._ >"


	2. Jo-ee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This portion of dialogue is translated from Halfling language to common.

<"Jo-ee!"> The halfling headmaster called out over the field. <"That girl.." She said as she looked to the rest of the troupe. <"Don't just stand there, *find* her! You know how.. *she* gets when you screw up one of her charges..."> The younger halflings, all part of a troupe of acrobats and jugglers- and secretly, thieves and smugglers- all look at each other, gulp, and take off in search of the little blonde human girl placed in their care. The one they call "Jo-ee".

<"Hi, grandma!"> calls a cheerful young voice. <"I got your letter!">

<"I'm glad."> says the voice obscured by the shadows of the trees. <"but what are you doing out here on your own, child?"> She says, admonishing but also playfully inquiring.

<"Um.."> the young blonde girl stops in her tracks and thinks hard, twisting her face in thoughtful expression. They grow up so fast, thinks her observer. What is she now, six, seven years? <"Oh, I heard a voice calling and I wanted to find out who it was because it was, um... it was friendly. It sounded friendly, anyway, but maybe it wasn't friendly because now it's gone and I can't find it anywhere! Isn't that crazy??">

<"It sure is, my dear.> The smile evident in her voice. <"but you know you shouldn't be wandering around on your own. Where *are* your cousins, anyway?">

Joy looked around and shrugged. Then, looking a bit guilty, lowered her head, <"I'm sorry, grandma Rosie.">

<"Just don't do it again, little one."> Rosie reached out from the shade of the trees, as if materializing for the first time. <"I think I see them now, anyway.">

<"Jo-eeee!"> Called out one of the troupe members, coming around a line of trees. He is about to say something when he freezes at the sight of the Beestinger matriarch.

<"Mooney."> Rosie merely nods at him, giving him a look he knows the meaning of all too well.

<"We looked away for only a seco-"> She cuts him off with a wave of her hand. A hand she extends to Joy who runs in for a big hug.

<"Another year and you'll be taller than me."> Rosie can't help but chuckle as she sighs, closing her eyes and letting the human child squeeze her as hard as she can.

<"I wrote you a letter but it's back at the camp."> Joy whispers before breaking the hug. <"You wanna come get it?"> She tugs gently at Rosie's hand before starting to walk back towards their companion but Rosie doesn't move. She doesn't pull back hard but she doesn't give. Joy looks into her eyes and there is a moment of wonder but then understanding.

<"Oh. You have to go away again."> She says, dropping her grandmother's hand, her eyes sting with tears but they don't come. She understands. It still hurts.

<"Yes, I do, but" Rosie steps forward, handing the girl a small wrapped bundle. <"Send me the letter with a messenger, just like we always do. I'll get it. I'm sure I'll love it."> She says, kissing the girl on the forehead and smoothing her blonde hair to the sides. <"You have your mother's eyes.."> She says, before stepping back to the shadows of the trees.

<"Will I see my mommy soon, grandma?"> Joy asks, looking up from her little gift. Too late. Rosie is gone. There is a short moment of sadness but then a smile. <"I love you, Grandma Rosie!" Thank you for my gift!"> She calls out before taking off running back to the troupe's caravan.

<"Hey!"> Mooney calls after her before giving chase but is stopped by a voice near his ear.

<"Keep a better watch on her.">

<"Yes, Grandmother.">

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a quick introduction and not a whole backstory.


End file.
